


Becoming A Slime Girl

by housewolf_tala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Breeding, Eggs, F/F, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Needles, Slime Girl, Slimegirl, Trans Female Character, Transformation, trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewolf_tala/pseuds/housewolf_tala
Summary: A woman gets kidnapped and put through some experiments to try and transform her into a furry, but everything goes horribly wrong.
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up bleary eyed, looking up at small white circles of light on the ceiling. Everything was silver and white, even in my periphery. The last thing I remembered was walking home from work, and stepping through a patch of shadow where one of the street lights had gone out. I wasn’t home, so where was I?

I looked around the room as everything started to come into focus. I was lying on something like a hospital bed, with a soft pillow under my head. A monitor was off to one side, but turned off, and there were empty counters in the corner behind me. At first, I thought that maybe I was in the hospital, but then I caught sight of the rest of the room- a very nice couch and a chair with footrests, and an entertainment center with a television. There was even a rug on that side of the floor. Off to my right side was an open door that seemed to lead into a restroom, and directly in front of me was a long, gray wall with an electronically locked door in the middle.

This seemed too nice for a hospital. 

Before I could move, the door opened, and I caught a glimpse outside- where there was another door, also electronically locked, and already shut. Double doors?

The person entering walked up to me, a tablet in one hand. They smiled, offering out a hand to shake. “Good to see you’re awake. I’m Doctor Glasman. Our catcher must have got you a bit hard with the dart; you were out for awhile. Don’t worry, we’ve had you in observation, so you’ve never been in any danger.”

“Catcher?” I questioned.

“Mm.” Doctor Glasman answered, messing around with the cabinet behind me. I realized, after a quick flash of their wrist, that the cabinets were locked. He returned, pulling the monitor over to me and wrapping a blood pressure cuff around my arm. “Yes. You were an ideal candidate, living alone, no obvious connections that would miss you if you disappeared. We had someone forge a note to your work to resign, so you don’t have to worry about anything there. We’re going to take good care of you.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, and darkness started to swirl in my stomach. I took in my surroundings quickly again, and realized that despite its comforts, I was trapped in here. 

Wait. There was a window. Off to the left, covered in blinds. I would check it out as soon as I was alone.

He typed my vitals on the tablet as the monitor beeped away, and unhooked me from the cuff, pushing the monitor back into the corner. “You’ve been selected for a research opportunity. We’re going to be performing a few small experiments once we have your baseline vitals. We’re all very experienced here, so there’s no need to fret about your safety. Right now you’re placed in an intake room- still very comfortable- but once we have a course of action we’ll move you into a suite more suited to your life here.”

“You can’t keep me here. This- this is kidnapping, this is illegal-” I started to sputter, and swung my legs down, ready to run for the door.

“Oh, dear,” he sighed, and grabbed my arm, producing a needle from his pocket. I only saw the flash of silver before it went into my arm, and I struggled while he pushed the plunger. “I was hoping you weren’t the type to fight. Oh well. I’ll be back soon to check on you, Ela.”

And then it was blackness again.

The next time I woke up, the lights were dimmed, and there wasn’t any light coming through the window. I felt groggy, and slow, but the memories came rushing back. I looked around again, and saw that I’d been laid back onto the bed like the first time. 

I stood up and made my way over to the window, pushing up the blinds. The glass was perfectly fitted into the wall, and I’d bet unbreakable. The window was slightly tinted, throwing the lights outside into a strange hue. I could see the dark outlines of cars and trees, and a parking lot. I appeared to be on ground level, and could even watch as someone in a hood walked to one of the cars.

I moved away from the window and to the door, examining the lock. It was something fancy, with no obvious keyhole or pin pad, and a red light. 

I was trapped.

I stepped back from the door and stared at the small room again. Questions raced through my mind. What experiments were they going to do on me? Were they going to keep me here forever, or would I eventually be let back out into the world? If I was, there was nothing stopping me from reporting this place...Except, I realized, I didn’t know where it was.

And besides that, no one would believe me. I’d just sound crazy.

I sat down on the couch and tucked my feet up under me, reaching for the remote on the footrest. I clicked on the tv, and the light glow of it was familiar and comforting. The guide informed me that it was almost midnight, and that it had been two days since I’d been picked up.

“Feeling better?” I looked over at the door opening again, and it was a new person- a woman in scrubs. She closed the door and came over to me, holding a tray. “I saw you were awake and thought you might be starving. You haven’t had anything to eat or drink since we picked you up, after all.”

I realized she was right, and I took the water off the tray, downing it in nearly one gulp. She smiled and moved a folding table out from the wall, placing the rest of my meal onto it. 

She smiled, and sat down on the chair across from me, turning on her tablet and typing away at it for a few moments. “Is there anything you want to ask me before I go through some intake questions with you? The faster we get that done, the faster we can get you moved into a nicer room.”

“Yeah, how did you see I was awake? Also, who are you?” I asked, starting in on the food.

She gestured at the gray wall. “One way glass. There’s always at least one of us passing by out there, just in case. One of the other nurses paged me that you were awake, so I came right away. I’m one of the team assigned to you; I’m your night nurse, Jewel.”

“Is that your real name?”

“No. None of us use our real names here, since we don’t want you finding us after you’re released.” She answered with a sly smile.

“When will I be released?”

“When we’re done with your experiments. It will take some time, but there’s no estimate I can give you. It all depends on how fast your body takes to everything. For some it can take years, but that’s not the usual case. You won’t be in this room for long, though. You’ll be moved to a suite hopefully by the end of the week.”

“What are the suites like?”

“Like a one bedroom apartment, really, minus the kitchen. You also get a small glassed-in porch where you can see the courtyard, and grow some plants if you want. We find that gardening tends to keep your mood a bit more positive, as does the exposure to sunlight.” She smiled again, resting her tablet on her lap. “At first, we take you for walks twice a day in our exercise room, but after you’ve settled in you’ll be able to socialize with other experiments in the rec yard and still get personal time for treadmills or such. It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

“It sounds like prison.” I answered, bluntly.

“Prison doesn’t give you a suite, a private bathroom, good food, your own television with every program we can get, and your own garden- maybe even a pet, if you’re good.” She fired back, still with that serene smile. “It’s a cage, yes, but it’s one that’s designed to keep you a healthy and happy little bird.”

A pet- my cat! My eyes widened and I blurted out,”What about my cat? What happened to her after I got here?”

At that, she looked uncertain. “I...I’m not sure. I’ll ask for you.”

I sighed. I wasn’t going to get her help in anything, it seemed. “Right. So what are the intake questions?”

She picked up her tablet. “They let us know your interests, both so we can tailor your suite to you- like painting the walls in your favorite colors and avoiding your least favorites- but also help us determine what your medical history is and the best experiment track to put you on. If you’re ready, we can begin with the first question- what are your top three favorite colors, including specific shade?”

And on the questions went, boring me to death...until, finally, one gave me pause.

“If you could have a choice, which one of the below things would you become: a dragon, a kobold, a furry, a neko, a feral animal, or other?”

I blinked. “Do I get to specify what kind of furry or neko or animal?”

“That’s the very next question.”

“Um... Okay, I guess... I’ve always wanted to be a furry.”

“What kind of furry?”

“My fursona’s a husky...”

This made her pause. She looked up from the tablet with a smile on her face. “Did you have her commissioned?”

“Yeah. If you all know everything about me, you can probably find my online handle. I posted her images there. Pink and white husky, purple eyes.” I yawned. I was getting tired again.

Noticing that, she moved on, and soon left with my empty tray. I moved back over to the bed and laid down, tucking the blanket around my feet. After a few minutes, the lights turned off completely, and I dozed off into restless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the doctor moving the monitor close to my bed again. He smiled when he saw my eyes open, hooking up the blood pressure cuff to my arm. I noticed a different nurse than the one from last night, a man, placing a tray on the table by the couch, and sunlight streaming through the window.

“Good morning, Ela. Just here to get your vitals, drop off breakfast, and see how you’re doing. Are you in a better mood than yesterday, dear?” Doctor Glasman asked, with his fingers moving rapidly across his tablet.

I sighed. They acted like I’d been throwing a temper tantrum, not being informed I was kidnapped for the purpose of some weird experiments. I decided to play along, for now. “Somewhat.”

“Good!” If he noticed I wasn’t being entirely truthful, he ignored it. After the cuff deflated, he unwrapped it from my arm, and put it back in the cabinet. “Looks like you’re doing just fine in the medical department, too. Why don’t you eat some breakfast and I’ll have someone come by for your first exercise break soon, hmm?”

“Sounds okay, I guess.” 

“That’s the spirit! If you stay positive, this whole thing will go a lot smoother. There will be a nurse coming by in a little bit to collect some blood, and we’ll continue making sure you’re healthy enough to start the experiments. We’ve already started working on your suite, so things are moving forward!” He headed back towards the door with the nurse that had come in, flashing his watch at it, and it clicked open. “Your nurses will check back periodically through the day, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once alone I stood up and moved over to the couch, checking out the tray I’d been given. I was surprised to see my breakfast actually came with pancakes; I figured they’d be focused on health and wouldn’t give me anything too good. True, there was only a single container of syrup, two pancakes, and no butter, but it was still something.

I distracted myself by the tv until the next person came by- two people, actually. One of them didn’t talk to me, just took my tray and left. The second was dressed in a track suit and had cat ears sticking up on her head. 

“Ready to get your sweat on?” She asked, a huge grin spreading across her face. Her teeth were slightly pointier than I expected, and the closer I looked, the more I realized that her pupils weren’t perfectly round either. “I’m Nikki, and I’ll be keeping you company while you work out for the rest of your stay here.”

“How long have you been working for them after they experimented on you against your will?” I asked, standing up from the couch and stretching while I watched her face.

There wasn’t even a flicker in her smile. “I worked for them before they experimented on me. When I saw some of the results, I wanted a piece, so they opened up a room for me and let me stay. Are you ready to go, or do you have more questions?”

“No, I’m ready. Let’s go.” It was slowly dawning on me that I wasn’t going to find any allies here. Everyone who worked for them was going to try to convince me how great it was, and how I was so lucky to be chosen. I shouldn’t have been surprised, but I’d been a little bit hopeful.

She opened up the door and beckoned to me, and I quickly followed after her. She flashed her wrist at the second door, and then I was in a hallway lined with glass- and I could see other rooms identical to mine, some empty, some with other people lying down or pacing or watching television. There was no privacy for anyone in this wing, and I decided I’d be changing clothes in the bathroom from now on.

We passed through another locked door into another hallway, though this one appeared to be offices. I could see messy desks inside of tiny windows, and some of them actually contained the doctors they belonged to.

I memorized the directions we took, paid attention to every door. Perhaps there was a way to escape. Then again, even if I got outside, I had no idea where I was. Finding civilization again would be like the world’s worst game of Mapcrunch.

Finally, we passed through one more locked door into a large room with a track on the upper floor. “Here you are, Ela. You’ve got forty-five minutes to do as you like in here. If you want some company on the track or some guidance, I’ll be here,” Nikki said, and leaned against the wall by the door, pulling a phone from her pocket and a pair of headphones.

I turned away from her and made my way to the upstairs track. If nothing else, I appreciated the chance to stretch my legs. I never used to work out, but on the rare opportunity I did, it was with music; I wondered idly to myself if I’d ever get perks like a music player here. 

I positioned myself at the start of the track, looking over the wall and down into the exercise room. I doubted anyone else would be allowed in here with me while it was my turn; they’d said themselves that I wouldn’t be permitted social interaction until I’d proven myself a “good girl”. I took off running, circling the track, trying to ignore the pain in my chest. It helped me to think, and I needed ideas. There had to be something I could do besides just accepting my new fate as a lab rat.

I didn’t get very far with running, and I soon slowed to a stop, with my hands on my knees and heaving breaths. I couldn’t have spent more than fifteen minutes, so I still had a half hour on my hands.

“You’re breathing with your mouth when you run. You’re supposed to breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. It helps.” I jumped when I heard Nikki behind me, staring at me still with that infuriating smile.

I tried and failed not to huff at her, and she laughed. “Also you’re supposed to warm up before you just run like that. Stretch, maybe walk a lap. I’m here to help you not royally fuck up your body, okay? And it’s not just for the experiments or whatever other damning thing you’re thinking right now. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

I paused. Okay, she was way too cheery, but she was trying. Maybe I’d written her off too quickly. “You have headphones, so you must have music, right?”

She nodded.

“Can I get some too?”

She handed over her phone and earbuds without a moment’s hesitation. “Here. You can use mine and I’ll see if I can get you your own when I come back later today.”

I grabbed it and started going through it, ignoring the music app completely- until I realized that there wasn’t a way to send text messages on here. I sighed. Of course they would have thought of that. I went back to the music app and signed into my own account; at least I had access to all my own music.

“I saw you looking. We can’t text or call outside a specific list of numbers, all within the office, all pre-programmed in the phone. The apps we’re allowed are things where we can’t contact anyone, like music, or certain games. One of my favorite mobile games had a chat function, so I don’t get to play it anymore.” It was the first time I’d seen her stop smiling. Her eyes seemed distant suddenly, staring off at something I couldn’t see. “There’s small towns where the people who have been experimented on can live. I tried integrating into the one close by and commuting to work, but it’s just as limited there, too. I figured I might as well be where I’m comfortable, and I like chatting with you newbies.”

I was interested in the small towns, but I decided it was a bad time to ask. “What about the people who don’t have obvious experiments? Do they get to live in normal society?”

“The doctors and higher up scientists do. The nurses don’t; they all live here or in the close by town. The ones who can leave are all required to sign NDAs- not that it matters, since no one would believe us anyway. This whole thing is a hush-hush project being run by the government, I think. It’s the only way we can get away with what we’re doing here.” She answered. She checked her watch and looked back up at me. “You’ve got about twenty minutes before I have to take you back. If you want, we can walk or run together. You can keep using the phone for music for now.”

I popped one headphone in and gestured toward the track. She smiled again, and to my surprise, I welcomed it this time. She started jogging, and I kept up with her, focusing on breathing like she’d instructed.

The music also helped, and the last twenty minutes flew by. We walked back to my room, and she left me, promising to look into getting me a phone of my own.

As soon as she was gone, I stripped down and showered. When I got out, I wrapped a towel around myself and went back into the main room, realizing too late that I didn’t know where to get a spare set of clothes. I looked back at the bathroom, where the clothes I’d been wearing were on the floor. I didn’t want to put those sweaty things back on- plus, I’d been wearing them for a few days.

Thankfully, I didn’t have to wonder for long. Nikki walked in, carrying a stack of clothes. “I saw in your file you’d need these. There’s some track pants and a tank top for future exercise breaks in here, some t-shirts, and sweatpants.” She stopped to look at me, and was I imagining it, or was she checking me out?

She rested the stack of clothes on the couch. “I put in the request for your phone, too; we’ll see how that goes. See you this afternoon.” She collected my dirty things and disappeared back out the door, leaving me to dress in the new clothes.

I had no idea how they’d guessed my size so well, but they fit perfectly. I collapsed onto the couch, content to just rest after the experience in the gym.

Eventually, a nurse came back to check my vitals and bring me lunch, and then again to collect the tray. Nikki returned in the afternoon and took me for another forty-five minute break in the gym, chatting about her day and the other people that she was taking to the break room before and after me. After she left me, the last interaction was a nurse in the evening that brought me dinner.

The days continued like that, and it almost started to feel normal by day three of that routine. I’d almost forgotten about their intention to move me, until Dr. Glasman mentioned it.

“So, shortly after I leave one of the assistants will be coming by to move you into your new room. It was just finished yesterday, and the paint smell should be aired out enough to not cause you any distress,” he said, looking up from his tablet to fix me in a warm smile. “Plus, your vitals have stayed consistent, so we’ll be able to start with your first injections next week. Our team is very excited to be working with you.”

“Sweet.” I was a little bit excited to move into the suite, but I still felt like a caged animal. “Oh, Nikki put in a request for me to get a phone I can use. Is there any word on that?”

He nodded. “Yes, actually, you were approved to get one. Nikki is going to be bringing it to you during the exercise break after you’ve settled into the new room. We modified your old phone, actually, so all of your previous games and music are already on there.”

I’d wondered what happened to my phone. “What about headphones?”

“The wireless ones you were wearing are being given back to you.” He replied, and started towards the door. “What an exciting day! I hope you enjoy the suite. I’ll be in tomorrow to see you, like usual.”

There wasn’t anything for me to do except eat breakfast and wait, and so I took my time eating, keeping one eye on the door the whole time. When it opened and I saw it wasn’t a nurse, I sprang up, eager to see what awaited me in the new suite. Seeing I was ready, he laughed and beckoned to me, and I followed after.

He led me deeper into the building, leading me into a new hallway that was also covered in one-way glass. The doors had numbers next to them, and inside some of them I could see people in various stages of their experiments. Some were still fully human, like me, but at least one seemed to be done- at least, the scales covering their body and the wings sprouting from their back certainly seemed done.

We stopped at a door leading into an empty room, and I barely had time to process what I was seeing before I was inside and could see it all myself. There was a sliding door to the back of the room that went out into a screened-in porch, and I could see sunlight streaming in. The room I stood in had a couch, a television, a reclining chair, a table with chairs, and a small section of counters with sink. The walls were lavender- my favorite color- and the floor was carpeted, another preference I’d made clear.

Through another door was my bedroom, painted a nice shade of forest green, and a door to a nice bathroom. I was amazed that I had a real bed, unlike the hospital bed I’d been sleeping in up until now. I also had a dresser, which I was informed contained clothes in my size that would be laundered once a week. 

I was left alone, and I went out onto the porch, looking at the courtyard ahead of me. There were bushes, trees, real sunlight; I could feel the warmth of it on my face. A panel with buttons by the sliding door could pull back the ceiling so that I could look directly up at the sky. I sat down on the singular plastic chair, basking in just being as close to outside as I’d been in awhile.

I could see other porches like mine to my right and left, and then all the way across the yard. One of the porches across from me contained a person, who looked exactly like what I’d always imagined a mid-transformation werewolf would. Whoever they were, they waved at me, and I waved back. 

My apartment outside this place had a big kitchen, but it was the only way that this place didn’t outshine it. 

I wondered how to get the plants that they’d said I could have. I wanted something to take care of, since I missed my pet cat. I’d spent all the days here wondering what happened to her; she was my baby, and she’d been with me for years. I kept meaning to ask about her, but it always slipped my mind whenever someone who might know was around.

It turned out, I didn’t have to wonder for long. When Nikki showed up a few hours later, she was holding a carrier, and a box. “Hey there sunshine. I brought you some presents!” She was grinning as she said it, placing the carrier on the couch. I heard a familiar meow from within.

“Lady Wiggles!” I yelled, running over and unzipping it in disbelief. The gray tabby poked her head out, and headbutted me as soon as she saw me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I pulled her out, hugging her tightly to my chest while she purred.

Nikki laughed. “You named your cat Lady Wiggles?”

“When she was a kitten she used to do the butt wiggle a lot to pounce on literally everything,” I explained through my sobs. “Oh my god I’m so happy to have her. Thank you. When you all said I could have a pet one day I didn’t think I’d get my pet back as soon as I moved in.”

Nikki opened up the box she was carrying, placing a phone and headphones on the coffee table, along with the cat’s bowls and a bag of her food. “Well, normally we wouldn’t let you have a pet so quickly, but they didn’t realize you had a cat. When you asked about her, they went by your apartment and picked her up.They felt so bad about missing that in your canvas they made an exception.”

“What about her cat tree? And a litter box?” I asked. Lady was squirming in my arms, so I placed her gently on the floor. She started stalking along the floor, exploring the room.

“I couldn’t carry everything. I’m gonna go back out and get them now. Do you want to get out for your morning session? I understand if you don’t, since you’re still settling in. I can stay and chat with you instead just this once.” She replied, watching the cat with a look of amusement. 

“I want to stay here!” I said, wiping my eyes from the last of the tears. For the first time since I’d been here, I was truly happy. I could almost ignore the fact that I was being kept against my will.

“Alright. I’ll be right back.” She disappeared, and when she returned, it was with the five foot tall cat tree. A nurse was with her, carrying a litter box and bag of the litter I used at home. After that was dropped off, the nurse disappeared, but Nikki stayed. She helped me place the cat tree on the porch, cautioning me about keeping the ceiling closed when I wasn’t watching so that Lady couldn’t escape.

“I don’t think she’d climb the screen to get out, but I’ll keep that in mind,” I promised. Lady had disappeared somewhere in the apartment, probably hiding in the cabinets. She loved to open them and hide inside for a nap.

I sat down on the couch and picked up my phone, going through all of the apps left on it. It had been pretty thoroughly sanitized, but I noticed two new apps that I hadn’t had before. “What are these two?” I asked, showing the phone to Nikki.

“One of them is a messaging app that lets you talk to anyone within the network but not outside of it. It’s set up so that you can message people you meet inside here or later in the experiment towns. I took the liberty of putting in my name, so you can text me anytime. The other app is the same thing but for calling. Your doctor’s number is in there, as is your three nurses’.” She sat down in the chair across from me, pulling some cat toys out of the original box and tossing them around.

“Cool. So they said my experiments are going to start next week. What is it like?” I’d resigned myself to the inevitable, so now I was curious what was in store.

“At first it’s just a lot of shots that don’t seem to do anything. I wasn’t getting a drastic change, though, just growing some ears and a tail.” She gave a flicker of her tail for emphasis. “After that, you’ll feel some tingling in the parts that are changing, maybe a little bit of an ache. When my tail first sprouted I had some wicked lower back pain for a few days. For you, you’ll probably get really itchy from all the fur sprouting.”

“Huh. Okay, that sounds unpleasant but not awful. I thought it was going to be surgeries and stuff.” 

“Nope. Ideally they just want to stimulate your body to grow everything naturally; surgeries run the risk of things getting rejected. I think they tried things like implants in the first round of experiments, but some people didn’t take to them very well.” She shuddered. “Honestly, some of the first experiment cases still look kind of messed up. You won’t see any of them here, but I saw a couple in Nukin.”

“Nukin?”

“The closest experiment town.”

“Guess I wouldn’t have seen it on a map anywhere,” I muttered, and she smiled kindly at me. “So how long have these experiments been going on? I feel like I’d have seen something about people going missing.”

“Oh, these experiments have been going on since before you were born. They know what they’re doing now and are very selective with the general public. They need people who don’t have many, if any, community ties, that are relatively healthy. They don’t want anyone to go looking too hard when someone goes missing. Maybe a report gets put out, but there’s no viral internet campaign to find them.” Nikki shrugged. “Some of the people here are former workaholics who are grateful to get a break. No worrying about paying for food or a roof over your head.”

I thought about my own job, working at a gas station. My boss certainly wouldn’t look too hard for me; he’d work harder replacing me than caring about where I’d gone to. None of my coworkers knew me very well. I didn’t have any real life friends; my internet friends would probably just think I ghosted.

Nikki was right. This was a break from the monotony of my life.

“What’s it like after they’re done experimenting on you? Is there, like, college or do you just go to work in the towns doing what you did previously?” I dreaded that idea. I didn’t want to be working such a menial job for the rest of my life. 

She shook her head. “No, we’d have a lot of big box store employees and barely any college graduates if we did that. Some people are content working those jobs, but for those that don’t want to, there’s education for specific roles that each town needs. I voluntarily cut myself off from my old life to start working here; I used to be a pole dancing instructor.”

“You were a stripper?” I looked over her in a new light, taking in the body I’d only given a passing glance. She had lightly defined muscles on her arms that I could see, and I imagined similarly toned legs under her sweatpants. 

She laughed at that, a genuine, full laugh. It warmed something in my heart, and I smiled back at her. “No, not all pole dancing is stripping. You don’t have a pole in here or I’d show you, but it’s actually a very challenging and athletic form of dance. It requires a lot of strength in different areas of the body. I have a pole in my room here, actually, and still keep up with my training.”

“I wish I could see,” I said, truthfully. Her tail twitched, and she might have blushed. 

She looked at her watch and then stood up. “It’s time for me to get going. I’ll be back this afternoon for your break, which you’ll need to take so you don’t stay cooped up all day. Enjoy your day, and your time with Lady Wiggles!”

She left, and I went back out to the porch, still not quite done with basking in the sunlight. Soon, Lady came out and joined me, perching on the very top of her cat tree. The sun must have been warming her fur perfectly, because she started purring. I idly wondered if Nikki could purr, and what would inspire such an action in her.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully; even the workout session was just Nikki and I jogging in silence, both listening to music. I found myself looking at her out of the corners of my eyes during it, watching the way her body moved. She was so much more graceful than I was; I wondered if working out with her twice a day would get me looking nearly so good.

The few days after that passed in much the same way, though I started texting her as well when she wasn’t around. I told myself that it was because I was lonely and couldn’t talk to my nurses or doctor as easily, but the truth was that I actually just enjoyed talking to her.

She was much more responsive at night, when she wasn’t taking her other patients for runs. I imagined she must be exhausted if she had to work out with all of us for eight hours every day, but then again, she was used to it. Did she have the same kind of friendship with the others?

I didn’t want to ask.

It was scary how quickly I was used to living at the labs, though most of that was from having Lady Wiggles around. She’d adapted quickly and loved the front porch; when she wasn’t sleeping on top of me, she was usually out sunning herself. I hadn’t had a way for her to go outside in my old apartment, and she seemed to appreciate the access to fresh air and bird watching.

By the time Monday rolled around, I found myself anticipating the start of my experiments. Becoming a furry was the dream for a lot of people, and I was getting to do it for free. Sure, I’d been kidnapped, but after I got used to that, it wasn’t so bad.

So when Doctor Glasman came in holding a needle, I was ready. He smiled at my apparent enthusiasm, and placed it on the counter. I had been expecting them; they came at the same time every morning, so I was waiting at the kitchen table. The breakfast tray this morning had an impressively sized omelet, and a full glass of orange juice.

“It’s the big day, and you seem in a good mood about it!” He greeted while my nurse busied himself getting the blood pressure cuff down from the single locked cabinet in my room.

“I guess I am,” I responded, offering out my arm automatically. The nurse wrapped the cuff around my arm, and the doctor sat down across from me at the table with some document up on his tablet that I couldn’t read from where I was.

“Today is the first injection. From other transformations we’ve done before, the fur is the first thing that will start to grow, since the body is already prepped with hair follicles all over. You’ll be getting these injections every day this week until we see the growth, and then we’ll start with the ones to encourage the forming of new parts like upright ears and tail.” Doctor Glasman informed me, scrolling through the document. “Up until now we’ve had fairly normal furry experiments; no crazy colors or patterns. However, you’re approved to be our first experiment in encouraging unnatural colors to grow naturally.”

That was a bit of a surprise to me. No one had talked to me, obviously, so I had no idea what they were even transforming me into. “Can I ask what I’m supposed to look like at the end of all this?”

“Oh, of course. My apologies; I forgot we hadn’t discussed that yet.” He tapped his screen a few times and then slid it towards me. A 3D model of what I assumed would be my eventual self was visible, and I could spin it with my finger. It was an incredibly realistic version of the fursona I’d described to them in the beginning- pink markings and all. “Standard husky pattern and anthropomorphic body type; we’ve done that quite a few times now. It’s the colors that make this one different from the others, but that shouldn’t be too hard.”

I nodded and handed back the tablet. “Alright then. How much will the injection site hurt?”

“It’ll be a little sore, but not too much.” He picked up the needle and approached me, lifting up the short sleeve of my shirt and rubbing an alcohol wipe over my arm. The scent of it was strong, and I tried to brace myself for the pain- not that there was much. He did it much faster than I’d anticipated, and by the time I thought to look at what he was doing he was already done.

He put a bandage over the tiny little pinprick and grinned. “There you go; you did great. I’ll see you tomorrow. You shouldn’t notice any side effects today, but if you start having any pain, swelling, or fever, send me a message on your phone and I’ll come by immediately.”

I nodded, and both he and my nurse left me alone to my slightly cooled omelet. It was still very good, even without my ability to warm it up a little more. My arm ached from the injection, and I tried not to think about it too much. They said it would take some time before it started to work anyway.

So, when it didn’t work for a few days, I didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until my doctor came back on the fifth day that he seemed concerned there hadn’t been any progress. 

“Normally by now we’d at least have seen the points of fur starting to grow in, if not significant growth. This is highly abnormal. Have you felt any different? Any itching, any irritation of the skin?” He had my arm extended and was running his fingers over the skin, examining it closely. 

“No, nothing has felt different at all. Well...Actually, that’s not quite true. I’ve felt a lot warmer than usual and I’ve been sweating a lot more.” I paused, and then looked sheepish. “Also my sweat seems a little bit pink?”

“You’ve been sweating more than usual and it’s pink.” He sighed and grabbed a thermometer out of the locked cabinet, running it over my forehead in one quick motion. “You say you’ve been hotter than usual, but your temperature reads that you’re actually cooler than you should be.” He put the device away and sat back in his chair, staring at the ceiling with a considering expression. The needle for my next injection was laying on the table in front of him.

“Clearly it’s in your system if your sweat is pink. A weird side effect, but nothing too serious. What we’re going to have to do is up the strength of this drug for you. You might just be a tougher case and need the extra; if we still don’t see progress, we might consider changing up the formula for it. We’ve never run into resistance like this before. Is it trying to manipulate the color that’s doing this...?” He looked down, and I kept quiet. It was clear he wasn’t actually asking me. “I’d like to run some tests. We haven’t collected blood in awhile; let’s do that and I’ll see what’s going on.”

He left, and I’d barely had time to dig into my breakfast before a person came in with a blood cart- or whatever those things were called. She collected a few vials from me and disappeared without much fuss, though something was odd about it. She commented that it seemed to be thicker than it should be, and even I could see that my blood was a vibrant pink.

When Nikki came around, I explained what had happened, and her calm demeanor was comforting. “Sometimes we get some weird side effects once the injections start, though this is certainly a first. Don’t worry about it, pup.” She’d started calling me pup after the injections started, despite my protests.

To be fair, my protests weren’t sincere.

I didn’t have to wait long. Doctor Glasman returned at lunch, and looked perplexed. He sat down without greeting me, and I noticed he carried a needle with him, but he seemed hesitant. “We did some examination on your blood, and aside from the viscosity and hue being off, none of the readings indicate something is wrong. After discussing your situation with the lead scientist, we’ve decided to just up your dose to three injections a day. It’s extreme, but we’re positive we’ll get results with it.”

I nodded. I wasn’t looking forward to getting poked even more often, but I didn’t get much of a choice about it, and he seemed sure that it was the way to go. He injected me and left me to my lunch.

I started noticing something strange about how I felt, almost like a shivering in my body- but when I held my hand out, it was completely steady. I didn’t feel any pain, and I wasn’t cold, so it couldn’t have been anything to worry about. I must have been imagining it.

When Nikki came around for my afternoon run, she was just as chipper as she usually was. She told me she was going to show me a few pole dancing moves that day, provided that I could manage them. She warned me repeatedly not to expect much; I hadn’t had the strength training I’d need to do the really cool tricks. “Plus,” she started sheepishly,” with how much you’ve been sweating lately, I’m not sure you’ll be able to keep a good grip.”

I still hadn’t been allowed to see other people, aside from the occasional waves to my courtyard neighbors, and so Nikki and I were completely alone in the gym. She led me over to the poles, and I tried to pay attention while she showed me some basic moves.

“Okay, now you try,” she encouraged, and hopped off her pole, taking a few steps back. She watched me as I positioned my body carefully, but shook her head and was quick to move my arms and legs into the right position. “Alright, now use all your strength and just lift up. Cross your legs at the thigh like I showed you, and then let go with your hands.”

I did what she said, and my muscles screamed at me the minute I crossed my thighs. It was the only thing holding me off the ground, and I was trembling at the effort of maintaining it. I started to slip from my own sweat, and soon found my ass on the ground. 

She laughed, and I burned from embarrassment. She walked over and helped me up, shaking her head. “I told you we should have started with strength training, but you swore you would be just fine. Falling on your ass is ‘fine’, huh?”

“Shut up,” I groaned, and then realized how close I was to her. I’d noticed that her eyes were different before, but up close, I realized that they were truly cat’s eyes. She was staring at me with pupils wider than should be possible, and her tail was twitching; she was feeling playful. 

“Do you purr?” I blurted before I could stop myself, finally voicing the question I’d wondered before.

She let go of me and cocked her head to one side. “What a strange moment to ask. Yes, I can purr. I don’t do it very much because I don’t have a reason to, but I can if I desire.”

“Can I hear it?” I asked, curiosity piqued. 

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close to her and resting my head against her chest. A few heartbeats passed before I heard the low, rumbling noises of purring emitting from her, but I was too distracted to enjoy them. She was warm, and her body was softer than I expected even with the obvious muscles. I wanted to hug her just to see how soft she really was.

So I wrapped my arms around her. There was a firmness There was a hitch in her purring, and then it continued, slightly louder than before. At the same time, she pulled away, and I dropped my arms.

“There, you got to hear it. It’s not something a lot of people get to do, so I hope you enjoyed your treat.” She gestured back at the gym. “Now, let’s go do a little bit of strength training before I take you back to your room. Eventually I’d like you to be able to do the moves you were trying today.”

I sighed. “I didn’t think it would be so difficult. I feel weaker than usual, too.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to cover up your bruised ego.” She grinned, and led me over to the weights. “Go on, get to work on this. We need to build up your upper body strength and we’re going to start here.”

I rolled my shoulders, and did as she said.

By the time I got back to my room, I knew something was up. I was weaker than normal, but I didn’t know how to bring it up to anyone. It just felt like I was struggling to lift up things that I would have been able to do much easier before. Plus, my workout clothes were almost dyed pink from how much I’d sweat into them.

When I showed that to Dr. Glasman later, he seemed to brush it off. “Your body is doing a lot right now trying to grow that fur. It makes sense that you’d feel a loss of strength, but I promise that it’s temporary. You’ll be back to normal once we don’t have to dose you so hard.” And he injected me with the next dose, leaving me to my dinner and my thoughts.

It was the next morning, on my way to the gym, that I was proven right.

I was following behind Nikki, thinking ahead to how I wanted to spend my exercise time, when I tripped. She’d been turning back to talk to me at the same time, and I caught her on the way down, landing directly on top of her. The proximity to her and her face, the way that our bodies felt pressed together, the embarrassment- who was to say which it was.

But I felt my body start to shiver, and suddenly start sweating more than it ever had. In moments, there was a light pink film of liquid over her...but something was odd about it. I quickly moved off of her, reaching out to touch the pink substance clinging to her skin- and noticed my hand.

It was opaque, and pink. I could see her through it.

I yelped and quickly examined my other arm. It wasn’t fully changed yet, but the substance was crawling up my arm as fast as the feeling of panic. With every place it touched, my body turned transparent. I felt sticky, and like I was losing control over the precision of my limbs. 

Nikki was staring at me, wide-eyed, and I tried to think of anything to say. “What is going on? Help me!” I tried, even though they seemed woefully inadequate to whatever was happening to me now.

I looked down at myself; my clothes had been absorbed into my body, which was the same vibrant pink as my sweat had been up until that point. They were visible, just inside of me, unmoving. My legs had seemed to form into one solid lump, along with the rest of my body, leaving only my arms sticking out in front of me. I could still move them, it was just difficult.

I couldn’t move my legs at all, though I suspected it was only because they stopped being solid. If I wasn’t concentrating on my arms, I imagined they would deform, too. 

Nikki was on the phone, and soon, a small team of people were in the hallway with us. Doctor Glasman was one of them, and he was quick to kneel next to me, gently prodding at my body. I was surprised that I could feel it, and that it wasn’t painful when the tip of his gloved finger sunk to the knuckle into my body. I was too freaked out to consider how it felt beyond that.

“Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear,” he murmured, staring at me in some combination of fascination and horror. “What are we going to do about this?”

“Fix it!” I wailed. This wasn’t what I’d had in mind for the worst consequences of my experiments going wrong; this was worse. I had become some kind of slime creature, my body formed entirely out of this pink goop that had been steadily increasing over the last week without my understanding.

“Can you move at all?” He asked me, stepping back. “I don’t know if we can carry you. It’ll be a lot easier if you can...reform your legs.”

“Reform my legs?” I looked down at my body and tried to imagine what they used to feel like. The sensation of walking came to mind, and I tried to force it through my body, will it to listen to what I said. It budged; I wiggled forward, and I realized that my body would listen to what I commanded.

I focused on, instead, willing my body as it was to move forward. I slid along the ground, much like a snail, leaving a small trail of my slime behind me. This was going to ruin my carpet.

“Good enough. We’re not taking you back to your room; we’re taking you to an intake room.” Doctor Glasman informed me, walking beside me as I moved. “There’s no carpet in there and we’ll be able to examine you easier with the equipment on hand.”

“What about Lady Wiggles?” I asked, tearfully.

“I’ll take care of her,” Nikki promised. “I can’t bring her to see you until we get this situation figured out, but I’ll keep her happy until you’re back to normal and can take care of her yourself again.”

Nikki’s confidence I would eventually be back to myself reassured me, and though it took me a longer time than normal, I made the journey to the closest exam room. Getting up onto the bed was a bigger challenge, but easy once I figured out how. It appeared that my body could slide in any direction that I willed it to- including directly up a surface. I wondered, idly, if I could hang out on the ceiling.

I wouldn’t get the opportunity to try it out at that moment. It felt like every doctor in the place was inside my room, poking and prodding me. Some of them took samples of my slime and left; others stood around examining their tablets, musing out loud on what could have caused it and what could fix it. Doctor Glasman was at the center of it all, looking exhausted.

And it didn’t take long before I was, too. No one seemed to have any idea how this had happened, and all of the ideas to fix me seemed far fetched at best. 

Around dinner, a nurse brought by what was supposed to be my normal meal, but seemed hesitant to set it down. Doctor Glasman was watching me carefully, like I was under a microscope. It took me a few moments to catch up: everything inside me was visible. I had no obvious ways of absorbing nutrients into my body. My organs had turned into slime like everything else.

I had learned over the course of the day that I could touch things without them sinking into my body if I just concentrated on how to hold them, but it left a slimy residue on whatever I touched. I didn’t look forward to what that tasted like.

I picked up the burger they’d given me and moved it towards my mouth, or at least, where my mouth had been. Unlike my hands, however, my mouth didn’t stay solid. It sunk into me with barely a push; whatever my body was made of, it was eager to be fed. I wished I could taste still. The only way that I knew the food was in my mouth was by the feeling of something inside of my body.

And a tingling around it, like individual parts of me picking away at it.

“I’ll be damned; you’re absorbing it,” Doctor Glasman murmured. I couldn’t see, but I believed him; I could feel the mass growing smaller and a rising satisfaction from the cells of my body. 

Eventually it was gone, and as it grew later, the number of people in my room dwindled. I was finally alone for the first time since my body had malfunctioned and turned me into this. I slid off of the bed and onto the floor with a wet plop, and moved around in circles, trying to figure out how this worked. Perhaps I could just reform on my own, with enough command and mastery of how this stuff worked.

I could feel parts of me move when I focused on them, concentrating, becoming denser in areas that I forced them to. They separated and came together as I commanded, like moving wet sand with one’s hands. It took more finesse than I had, but I soon found myself standing on two leg-like things as opposed to the solid lump that I had been before.

I moved to the mirror in the bathroom and examined myself. I was still the same vibrant pink as I was before, but my body was completely see through. There were tiny pockets of air floating around inside me, though if I concentrated enough I could move them, too.

In focusing on feeling normal, I had forced myself to look like someone had sculpted a human out of gel. I ran my hands over my body, though I didn’t feel it. My sense of touch was different. I could feel the floor as a thousand different little pinpricks of sensation, and when I moved, the sensation shifted along like beads rolling along the floor. I likened it to hundreds of suction cups, sticking and unsticking with every movement I made.

The door opened, and I poked my head out of the bathroom to see Nikki. She smiled softly when she saw me, but it looked more concerned than anything else.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“I’m less freaked out. I feel like I’m getting more control over this. Maybe if I just focus hard enough, I can go back to normal?” I theorized out loud. I walked towards her, though it was a little wobbly. After all, my feet stuck to the floor with every step. Sliding had been more graceful. “I can safely say I’m going to skip my exercise break. Plus, it’s too late for that. Why are you here?”

“I was worried about you,” she confessed. “I just finished taking care of Lady and wanted to check on you. It really scared me, how you fell apart like that. Does it hurt?”

“No, it doesn’t.” I moved closer to her. Something about her drew me in now; was it the sweat glistening on her neck? The way her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, showing off the angles of her face I’d never fully noticed before? “Mainly I just feel this...ache for something. I can’t explain it. Like I’m missing an important part of me.”

“Yeah, you’re kinda missing everything,” she joked, and I laughed. She moved closer, and her hand reached out like she wanted to touch me. She pulled it back, thinking better of it. 

“You can touch me. A lot of people have been today.” I corrected her thoughts without hesitation. I still remembered her letting me hear her purring.

She rested her hand on my arm, and it slowly sunk in. She seemed interested in how it felt, though hesitant to move. I didn’t feel like I was picking it apart like I had with my food; perhaps it was only if I took something in around my mouth area, or if I desired to consume it.

Something was different about how her touch felt to everyone else’s. A different tingling spread through me from where she touched, a warm feeling. She looked amazed, and a smile curved up her lips. “It feels like... a thousand little warm kisses all over my hand. I thought it would feel slimy or gross, but the way you’re moving around it is so...warm.”

I laughed. “Why’d you want to touch me if you thought it would be gross?”

“I was curious!”

I laughed again, my entire body trembling with the mirth. “Well, I’m glad it’s not, at least.” I didn’t want her to pull away. That ache had increased the moment she’d touched me, and I wondered if I was just hungry for contact. She was the closest thing I had to a friend here.

I reached out to touch her, and she didn’t sink into the hand that I rested on her bare arm. I didn’t want to risk ruining her shirt. She seemed surprised. “You can just touch me without...?” She wiggled the hand still stuck inside me for emphasis.

I nodded. “I have to concentrate, but I can stay solid if I want to. It took me all day to figure that out.”

She grinned and threw her arms around me in a hug, heedless of her clothes. I quickly focused on keeping her from sinking into me, though the warmth of her body radiating into me was intoxicating. I hugged her back, and she stayed safely outside of my form.

And the ache had turned into a hunger.

I didn’t think. I kissed her, seeking out her mouth with what had once been mine. I felt my entire body reaching out for her, and my lips slid over hers, lightly tugging them into me and then pushing them back out. She let it happen for a few moments, then pulled back in amazement. “The thousand little kisses is an understatement there,” she murmured. 

I was still shocked at what I’d done, and almost pulled back- but realized she was still hugging me tightly. “You didn’t pull away,” I said, slowly. “I’m sorry, I probably just crossed about a dozen lines-”

“No, you didn’t.” Nikki was smiling, and she ran her hand over my head. Tingles and warmth spread through me everywhere that her fingertips touched. “I’ve been thinking about doing that myself. I know it’s fast and that you haven’t been here long, but I’ve felt such a connection to you from the beginning.”

“So you don’t kiss all your clients then?” I teased, and she laughed.

“No, I don’t. And I certainly don’t do this with them, either.” She kissed me again, hugging tight to my body, and it was everything that I possessed to keep control of myself. I didn’t want her sinking into me; I didn’t want to accidentally start absorbing her or something. 

I loved the feeling of kissing her. I loved how smooth her body felt, though her clothes were in my way. My body was tugging at them, and a few tiny holes had appeared. I pulled back once I realized, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I thought about undressing you and I-”

“It’s okay.” She kissed me briefly again, and then hesitated. “There’s something you should know. Becoming a catgirl wasn’t the only way I changed. I’m a trans woman, and I requested that they not perform any kind of genital experiments on me-”

I smiled and kissed her, hushing whatever words she had left to say. “You’re beautiful, and I’m only okay with whatever you want to do. If you want me to leave your bottom half alone, I will.”

“I don’t want you to leave it alone,” she said, and her lips were back on mine. With all of the emotions of the day, I was eager to feel something as comforting as she was to me. My form continued picking apart her clothes, though neither of us paid much attention. She unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, I believed to save it- but it was the only thing she did to stop it.

I let the front part of her body sink just slightly into me, and noticed that I could touch her and feel the same sensations as if it was my fingertips. The slime rolled over her breasts, caressing and massaging at them. I had been right; she was impeccably muscled, and her abs were heaven to feel on me. I could feel her pressing hard against me through her underwear, and my body was working fast, tearing away more and more of the fabric every moment.

I started moving with her back to the bed, and she followed, leaving the scraps of fabric on the floor behind us. Her lips never left mine, and I continued hungrily feeling what her lips were like. She was so soft everywhere that it mattered, and I could feel the kiss burning through me at an intensity ten thousand times stronger than anything I’d felt with ordinary skin.

She laid back onto the bed, and I crawled on top of her. I didn’t want to smother her, and I was careful to leave her enough room to breathe- but it turned out I didn’t need to bother. She pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air, with her hands gripping my hips. “You’re so light,” she whispered in amazement. “I feel like I could have you on top of me like this for hours.”

“I guess that’s one good thing to come out of this,” I joked, and she laughed. Her palms massaged over my thighs, kneading my body as she did. 

I let my legs lose their shape, encasing her hips with my body. Every bit of her naked skin pressed against me, and I was careful not to let her in- yet. It felt good to slide across her cock; the slickness of my body lent itself well to the teasing gesture. She groaned, laying her head back and bucking up against me, trying to get in.

“If it felt so good for me to kiss you, imagine how good you’re going to feel buried inside of me,” I whispered to her, resting my hands on her breasts once more. I let them sink just barely into my palms, and felt the minuscule parts of my body slide and tug on her nipples. 

She gasped, and I relished the look on her face. She seemed to be experiencing an earth-shattering moment, and I had only just begun to please her.

I relinquished some control of my body, and her shaft slid inside with one slick motion. A groan slipped out of her throat, and I didn’t have to move; my slime contracted around her and released, rhythmically. I felt the tingling sensation spreading through me that she’d described as a thousand tiny kisses, and she seemed to be lost in the feeling. She stared at me without seeing me, her lips forming a perfect little ‘o’.

I started out slowly, my body moving around her cock like an ocean wave, intensely tight around her at one moment and pulling away the next. My hands continued their massage of her tits, caressing the nipples through a strange sensation like many tiny suction cups. Her body radiated warmth into mine, and I imagined it was reflected back at her from how much of me lightly coated her body.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” she moaned, her hands trembling while they gripped what had once been my hips.

“So do you,” I gasped in return. The ache that had led me to start this had only grown, building up inside of my stomach to a peak I could not ignore. I needed her.

I sped up the waves of sensation, rocking my body against her. Her shaft stayed fully encased, never needing to pull out of me, while still getting the sensation of my body shifting around it. She felt incredible; she was a good size, though I doubted it mattered with how my body was composed. It felt as if my entire form was being pleasured by her; the completion of her being inside of me was everywhere.

She was panting, holding tightly to my body as her hips automatically thrust upward beyond her control. Her body arched against me, seeking me out as much as I sought her. No sound was escaping her; her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip, trying to find a reprieve from the overwhelming bliss. 

The pleasure was building inside of me, and I wanted to know what it would feel like for her to finish in this body. I was desperate for it, and so I clamped down around her; my cells vibrated around her, massaging in tight, unrelenting waves. She bucked hard into me in shorter and more erratic movements, losing the fight to maintain control. She was close; I just needed to push her over the edge.

“Please cum inside me!” I begged, and that was enough. With a few final thrusts, I felt the hot rush of fluids shoot into my body. It was welcomed, and the sensation of absorption started immediately. My body was ravenous for it, and it felt so good to consume her seed that I found my own climax, shuddering around her cock and crying out from the pure ecstasy of it. The ache that I’d been feeling had subsided, replaced with a glow of satisfaction that rivaled the warmth of sunlight.

I slowly became aware of my surroundings, and of both of us gasping for air. I moved off of her and rested beside her, trying to keep my trembling body solid so that I didn’t continue coating her in my pink goo. She turned to look at me, her trademark smile a beam on her face.

She caressed my cheek, giving a soft laugh. “That was, without a doubt, the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt,” she informed me.

“Same here. It’s almost a shame they’re going to try and fix me.” I joked, but felt my heart sink when I saw a considering look cross Nikki’s face.

“Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad idea,” She suggested. “They don’t even know how to fix it, from what I was hearing. They have some ideas but none of them are guaranteed to work. Maybe it’s better that we just try to learn how to live with this body as it is now, maybe how to control it better. Who knows? Maybe you can form it into different shapes than just your normal one.”

“I guess we’ll have to see.” I pressed a soft kiss to her lips, waiting for my breathing to return to normal. “Whatever happens, I hope we’ll tackle it together.”


	2. Breeding a Slime Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Ela learn about the possibilities that await them in the world outside of the Labs.

A month passed filled with test after test, but no progress on returning me back to normal. Any theories about injections to restore my normal body were rejected outright; there were no veins in which to put them. They tried giving me things to absorb, but nothing changed. I appeared to be a pink slimegirl for the foreseeable future, the first experiment failure in nearly a decade.

It wasn’t so bad. I had Nikki, and eventually, Lady Wiggles. The carpet was removed from my suite and I was allowed to move back into it. I’d gained enough control over my slime that I could prevent myself from leaving residue over everything that I touched. I had perfected the ability to form it into different things, and could maintain legs and arms without difficulty.

There was a running theory by Doctor Glasman that if I so wanted, I could shapeshift to look like my normal self again. He seemed to think that my loss of control initially was the only thing that had caused this transformation; if I just learned how, I could make the slime appear anyway I desired. 

It was a good theory, but I’d had no luck with it.

They weren’t quite sure what to do with me. They couldn’t continue their initial experiments on me like they’d planned, but I wasn’t exactly complete. They didn’t know if they wanted to send me to one of the experiment towns or not. In the meantime, I had more privileges in the labs than I had before.

One of them was finally letting me speak with other experiments. I got to be out in a large courtyard, feel the grass under my feet, and socialize. I sat down on one of the wooden benches, tilting my head back to feel the sunlight on my face. I didn’t wear clothes anymore; there were no genitals to cover up, and I experienced temperature in a different way. I imagined I was something like a lizard with the way I absorbed heat in my outside time.

“Hey there, Ela,” someone greeted. I opened my eyes and saw a large wolf person staring at me, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He was one of my friends here; his experiments were done, and they were talking about his placement in one of the towns. He kept advocating for me to go with him. “Any luck on shapeshifting something cool lately?”

I laughed. I was something of a fascination for the other experiments; it was a hobby of their’s to see what I could transform into on a daily basis. “Yeah, actually. Watch this.” I focused on the malleable cells of my form, willing them to take different shapes. I couldn’t do anything too drastic, but I could form basic new body parts. Soon, I had a swishing cat tail, and ears sticking up on top of my head. “Who am I?”

“Holy shit you look like Nikki!” Fen said, still with that goofy grin. “If you ever figure out how to go back to your human self with shapeshifting you’ll be able to impersonate people!”

“I never stop being pink slime, so I’ll always be very obviously Ela,” I joked, and reverted back to my normal slightly chubby self. 

“You never know. This is a weird mutation; if it turns out you can do something cool like shapeshift, they might try to make more of you,” he responded, tail wagging. He reached forward and poked my arm, causing a tiny ripple effect to spread out from his finger across my ‘skin’. “How is your girlfriend?”

“Nikki’s great. She gets to come by after she’s done with work every day now, and we hang out and watch television and play with my cat.” I got dreamy-eyed, thinking about the catgirl that had become my lover when all of this started. She had been nice to me from the beginning, and I adored her. “Lady Wiggles almost loves her more than me. She’ll stay in Nikki’s lap the whole time, just getting pets. Sometimes they’ll both purr.”

“That’s adorable.” Fen looked across the courtyard where a golden retriever was laying across an empty patch of grass, panting. “She loves to go on runs with me, but I’m not fast enough for her. She much prefers chasing my coach, since he can outrun both me and the dog. Fuckin’ bunnyboy and his stamina.”

“Are you excited to finally get out of here? You mentioned they’re transferring you to Nukin; what are you gonna do there?” Getting to live in the experiment towns was the final step; it was the rest of your life surrounded by other people who had been through the same thing. There were work and education opportunities, and much less monitoring.

He nodded. “I’m excited to go back to school. They decided they’re going to let me study to become a veterinarian; I’m going to specialize in working on big animals so that I can help the experiments who decided to become ferals. They don’t get nearly the same amount of attention that we do.”

“I wonder why. I imagine their transformation is much more involved.”

“It is. You haven’t met him yet, but there’s a guy around here named Cerberus- everyone calls him Cerbie- that is going through the transformation from human to Great Dane. He’s told me that it’s a fairly painful transformation process, since even your bones are having to change their form.” He responded, as if discussing the weather and not an actual miracle of science. “But he gets to keep all of his intelligence while still being a dog.”

“I wonder why they’re doing those experiments at all. It doesn’t seem useful.”

“I think it’s for the next phase of experimentation, which is crossing DNA and seeing what happens. Can they make natural-born furries if the feral parent still has a bunch of human DNA lingering in their body? Plus, there’s no issue of consent, since they still retain their human mind.” Fen explained. “I heard a little bit about the next phase of experimentation. They’re keeping a close eye on established couples to see if any offspring come about.”

“Interesting.” I wondered myself about whether Nikki and I needed to be using some form of protection. We hadn’t been, but did it matter? I didn’t seem to have reproductive bits anymore, right? “As long as they’re not forcing anyone to breed, that’s better than how they’ve handled the rest of the experiments.”

“They don’t mind kidnapping, but they draw the line at rape,” Fen guessed. “Although they’re probably working on some kind of horny injection so people will want to fuck on their own.”

“Yeah, probably. It seems like the kind of gray area stuff they love.” Before I could expand on that thought, the door to the courtyard opened, and a few people lined up, calling out names. Nikki was there, and I immediately got up and headed over to her. “See you later, Fen!”

“See you, Ela!” 

I followed Nikki back to my room, where Lady Wiggles immediately came out to greet me and beg for food. I worked on getting her a refill of her kibble, noticing Nikki hovering behind me.

“You usually leave right away. What’s troubling you?” I asked, pouring the food out and watching Lady Wiggles tear into it immediately.

“Your medical team was discussing what to do with you, and I was invited to listen in. They don’t think they’re going to be able to fix you anymore. The change to your DNA is permanent, and with how much control you have over your new body, they’re not sure there’s a point to trying anyway.” Nikki started, sitting down in my chair and watching the cat munch away. “They’re transferring you to Nukin this weekend when the truck comes to get Fen.”

“Oh.” I came over to sit with her, surprised at the conflicting emotions that filled me. I wasn’t sure if I was excited or disappointed. On the one hand, it would be the closest to freedom I’d had since all of this started. On the other... “What about us?”

“Well, I asked if I could move into your house with you. They’ve agreed, so I’m going to start moving in tonight and turning it into a home for both of us. I’m being allowed a company car so I can get back and forth to work.” She smiled, reaching forward to gently squeeze my hand. “I haven’t gotten to see the house yet, but I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. I’m sorry for assuming that you’d want me to live with you without asking first.”

“Don’t be. I’m excited I’ll get to see you every day, and now there’s no downsides to getting out of the labs.” I squeezed her hand back with a grin. “So what will there be for me to do in this place? I haven’t thought at all about what comes next.”

“I figured you’d probably want to look into classes,” Nikki answered. “There’s a small community college type deal that can teach residents how to do many of the jobs that need filling. If I remember from your file, you were always interested in psychology, and counseling is always something needed around here. Some people handle the realities of their life after the experiments much better than others.”

“Yeah, that sounds like something I’ll look into. How does the house work? Do I have to get a job and pay rent while I’m in classes, or...?” I trailed off.

“The house itself is already paid for by the community, we just cover utilities and food. I’ve got both of those covered by my salary, so you can just focus on classes if you want.” Nikki assured me, picking up my hand and giving it a soft kiss. “I know us moving in together and me taking care of us is kind of a sudden thing, but things just feel...right between us, you know? Like this was meant to be all along.”

“I agree.” I told her, leaning my head against her shoulder. “I’m excited to hear about the house from you tomorrow.” 

“I’m excited to move into it. I let them know that we needed it to be furnished, so it should have everything in it already aside from the things we’ll need for Lady Wiggles. It’ll be so nice to have a yard, and I’m sure you’ll be excited to have unrestricted access to being outside.” She stood up and stretched, heading towards the door. “I have to go get the next person for their exercise break; I’ll see you tomorrow morning for yours and I’ll tell you all about our little house.”

“Sounds good. See you soon!” She left, and I moved around the apartment, tidying things up. I still had a few days before I was going to move, and the only thing I really had was clothes, but I wanted to leave the apartment in a good state.

Once Lady Wiggles was done eating, she eventually came to join me on the couch. She seemed unsure about my new body; she used to lay on me all the time, but now, she seemed to avoid touching me, even after I’d stopped leaving residue on things. When she did lay on me, the weight of her body formed a little dent in my slime, like a perfectly oval nest.

I accepted that she wasn’t going to lay on me this time and was content to watch television with her curled up next to me, purring in her sleep. I hoped she’d like the new house; it was a big change of scenery again in only a few months.

Before I’d been captured for experiments, she’d lived with me in the same apartment since she was a kitten.

“Maybe we could get you a friend once we’re settled into our new life, huh?” I mused at her, though she didn’t react. It was hard to believe how normal all of this seemed to me now. I’d gotten used to the idea of being made of slime, even. I knew I was just falling for all of this exactly in the way they’d designed me to, but it was hard to keep feeling like something is wrong after a long time.

The next morning, Nikki returned and retrieved me for my exercise break, chatting away. “Our house is detached, so we’ve got a yard that wraps all the way around. Our backyard is fenced in; I think we have enough room for a garden bed in the back. The kitchen isn’t very big, but the dining nook is perfect for the two of us. There’s a laundry room that’s big enough we can keep the litterbox in there. The couch in the living room is extremely comfortable; I nearly fell asleep on it last night watching tv.”

“What is the town like?” I asked. “I’d like to go with you on a real date once I’m out of this place.”

“There’s a couple places to eat, a movie theater, a grocery store... About what you’d expect of a small town. It’s all within a few blocks. Most of it is made up of places to live, and people come here for medical care for the most part. If you don’t have a car it’s pretty easy to get a ride here.” Nikki answered, opening up the door to the gym. We’d been working on building my strength back up; it was going much better than it had when I’d first turned into a slime.

“Okay, but about places I could take you for a date,” I gently corrected her train of thought, amused. She often got distracted in our conversations and missed the point.

“Right! Well, we could go out to dinner and a movie! That’s kind of a stereotypical date, but it’s a good one. There’s a park we could go to, too.” She got the look in her eyes of being distracted again, and I sighed. There was no keeping her focused on one topic for very long. “Sometimes people will be there on leashes being walked by other people. Ferals go there sometimes to try and persuade people to play with them.”

“It sounds like fun. I can’t imagine keeping you on a leash though,” I teased, and she laughed. 

I sat down on one of the machines, working on pulling as much weight as I could with my arms. I still wanted to go back to learning the pole dancing moves she’d been trying to show me before, but I needed to be much stronger for that. 

I focused on keeping the goo of my arms rigid, while also putting force into them. It was just as hard as practicing the minor shapeshifting I’d been doing; after all, I wasn’t working with muscles anymore. There was no guarantee I’d ever be able to use my slime for much. All of my improvements at lifting more weight seemed to be in just keeping control of my arm shape.

Even if I shifted the appearance of muscles, it didn’t actually give me the strength that came with them. 

“You’re doing good. You know, with how light you are, you could probably do some of those pole dancing moves now,” Nikki encouraged. She never let me get too down about any of this. “You only need to be able to hold your own body weight, and your slime weighs much less than bone and muscle.”

“Let’s give it a try then.” I was willing to humor her; I had severe doubts that I’d be able to do anything worthwhile.

Once on the pole, though, I was proven wrong. After a few minutes I had my legs wrapped around the pole and was all the way at the top, whooping in joy. Nikki was clapping at my success, positively beaming. All I’d had to do was allow my body to stick to the pole a little; she’d been right. I was much lighter than the weights I’d been trying to manipulate.

It made me wonder what else I could accomplish. If I could climb a pole all the way to the top, I could probably climb walls by utilizing my ability to become sticky. My one joking thought of clinging to the ceiling could actually be true.

I let go of the pole and landed on my feet, jiggling a little bit from the jolt. I quickly solidified and relaxed into a hug from Nikki. “I’m so proud of you, Ela. You’ve come a long way.” She murmured against me; her arms were wrapped tightly around me. She’d been the first and only person who wanted to touch me as more than just scientific poking around.

We returned to my room, and she left to continue doing her job; I intended to explore with my newfound abilities.

I was going to start with the courtyard.

The walls of my porch were mostly made of screen; they’d worried about the cat climbing out of it with the sunroof pulled back. They hadn’t considered that I’d be able to escape that way, too. The courtyard was enclosed; aside from scaling the entire building, I couldn’t do much except explore the small outside area.

It was just a test of the bigger things that I could do.

I placed my hand on the screen and let my form weaken, giving it the sticky viscosity that had allowed me to cling to the pole earlier. Once I was confident my hand was stuck to the screen, I moved my other one above it. Step by step, I climbed up the wall, until I reached the top- and noticed other people on their porches, watching me with amusement.

I dropped down onto the grass, and the ones who had been watching me grinned. We all knew one another in the sense that we could wave and yell pleasantries, but we’d never met up close.

I immediately went over to my closest neighbor, who opened up their sunroof for me. I climbed up and over, dropping into their porch. They laughed, holding up a hand to high-five me- which I did only after reforming my hand into a solid state. I didn’t want to creep them out by sticking to them.

My neighbor was someone halfway into their transition; scales covered their body, and half-formed wings had sprouted from their back. Their porch was slightly bigger than mine; I’d seen them laying down on the floor before. I suspected they had to sun themselves like any other reptile, though I wasn’t completely sure and it seemed rude to ask.

“That’s a cool trick you learned. You might want to be careful; if they figure out you can do that, they’ll lock your sunroof like they do with our winged friends who can actually fly,” they warned me. They peeked inside their apartment, making sure no one was there, and then turned back to me. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Dmitri.”

“I’m Ela. Don’t worry; I just discovered I could do this, so I wanted to take it for a test drive.” I grinned and looked back out to the others. Now that I’d stopped climbing the walls, they’d gone back to doing other things; I wasn’t entertainment anymore. “Besides, I’m getting out of here this weekend. They’re moving me to Nukin.”

“Lucky. It’ll be awhile before I get to move.” He sat down in his chair, and I saw his wings give an involuntary shudder. “I still have to finish growing these things and prove I can use them. Also, I can barely hear you when you’ve been outside before; did you really name your cat Lady Wiggles or did I mishear?”

“Nope, she’s really named Lady Wiggles. I just call her Lady for short.” I informed him, and he laughed again. “I’m not sure I’m that lucky. I’d have been here much longer going through my real transformation; I’m only getting out now because this one failed and turned me into this slime thing.”

“I just saw you climb the walls like a superhero; I’m not so sure it was a failure,” he replied dryly. “Imagine what else you can learn to do with your body, especially outside of their supervision.”

“I can’t do that much, I’m sure.” I paused. “I can shapeshift a little, but I stay pink, so I can’t impersonate anyone. Yeah, I can stick to walls enough to climb them, but how useful is that really? Besides, I’m going to an experiment town, not the real world. I can’t become some government secret weapon and make bank off of this.”

“Suit yourself. You better get back to your apartment though; it’s almost lunchtime.” He dismissed me, though I suspected it was more out of fear than anything else. We all were starved for companionship.

I climbed back into my apartment and closed the sunroof. Lady Wiggles was on the top of her cat tree waiting when I got back, sunning herself; it was a beautiful day, after all. 

Dmitri had been right. I’d barely sat down on the couch when my door opened and someone came in bearing lunch. I’d have to keep my newfound abilities in check unless I wanted to get stuck in the labs longer. I told myself that I’d have plenty of time to experiment with them once I was free and away from their watchful eyes.

The next two days passed quickly, and I felt like I’d barely blinked when Doctor Glasman informed me it was time to go. “You’ll have to return here every few weeks so we can check on you. Your medical team has reached stagnation on ideas to fix you; if we get a new, promising idea, we might see about getting you back here.” He was saying. “We’re truly sorry about this; we haven’t had an experiment fail in years. We think we know how to prevent this from happening again, even if we can’t undo what we’ve done.”

“Alright then. I guess I’ll see you in a few weeks?” 

He nodded and left the room. I was already packed; Nikki came a few minutes later and led me out to the car, practically skipping the whole time. She was just as excited as I was.

She drove us into town, and I tried to memorize the way. None of the roads looked familiar; we were far away from my hometown, if I had to guess. All of the names were unknown to me, but I had a good sense of direction. I’d know my way around Nukin without trouble within a few days.

We pulled up to a small house, and I recognized it from Nikki’s description. It was made of brick, and had a small, empty front porch. Immediately upon entering the house we were in the living room, and I could see the dining room and kitchen through a doorway to my left. A hallway led to the bedroom and bathroom, and all the way to the very back room of the house- a small one containing a washer and dryer, and a door that led out into the backyard.

I placed Lady Wiggles’s carrier down on the couch and released her; she darted off to explore. Nikki and I got the rest of my things from the car, along with Lady’s cat tree, and put it away. 

I didn’t feel it yet, but I was home.

“Let’s go get dinner.” I told Nikki. I was so ready to settle into my new life; I’d look into classes that Monday, and maybe a part time job for extra money. The labs had set up an account for me before I left, and told me how to access it. It had a little bit of money already in the account to get me started, and I intended to use part of it to finally date my girlfriend.

She drove again since she knew where we were going, and we ended up at the Japanese place in town. We both had a love of sushi(though I teased her that her’s was from being part cat).

The waitress was a catgirl like Nikki, and she stared at me in wonder as soon as we sat down. “Forgive me for being rude; I’ve just never seen anyone like you. What was your experiment?” She asked me, after taking our drink order.

“Well, I was supposed to become a furry, but it backfired,” I explained. “My normal body kind of collapsed into this slime thing.”

“Wicked.” She commented. “I’ll be back with your drinks to get your order.”

Nikki watched me in amusement as our waitress disappeared, shaking her head. “I hope you’re prepared to get that question a lot. Everyone around here is an experiment; they all fall into the same general categories that you were given when you first were taken into the labs. You’re the first of your kind, so people are going to be curious if this was on purpose or not.”

“As if someone would want to be made of goo!” I exclaimed, shaking my head.

“You’d be surprised,” Nikki responded with a grin. “People want all kinds of things. I used to read a lot of fanfiction before I transitioned; I used to fantasize about transformation all the time. Of course, it was gender transformation, and becoming a catgirl, but I saw all kinds of stories out there. You may not like it, but there’s someone out there who would die to be you.”

“I guess you’re right,” I conceded. “So you wanted to become like this? You must have been thrilled when they offered you the chance.”

“I was. I took the job right out of college because I was tempted by the benefits; when I learned what I was really doing, I practically begged them to let me do it, too. It was everything I’d ever dreamed.” She smiled, and her ears flicked. “The transformation was slower than the stories I’d read, of course, but it was great. I got to look in the mirror and see myself become the woman of my dreams every day.”

I envied her, I realized. I’d never be anything like what I imagined for myself. As our waitress returned with our sushi, however, I realized that maybe it was a good thing. I’d never have pictured myself being a slime, but I could already do a few cool things with it. Maybe I’d end up loving this more than being a generic husky.

“So you’re happy?” I asked, just to clarify.

“I am. I have a job that pays well; I don’t have to worry about rent or making ends meet. I have enough money to do anything in town I want. I’m finally the woman I’ve always imagined physically, and a catgirl! And best of all, I have the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for.” She reached forward and gently squeezed my hand, directing her blue eyes at me. I squeezed back, feeling a warmth in my chest.

“I love you,” I told her, conscious of the fact that it was the first time I’d said it.

“I love you, too.” She said, and started to eat. “What about you? Are you happy?”

“Well, none of this is anything I imagined. I was kidnapped to be experimented on. Instead of becoming a pink husky, my body dissolved into this slime and there’s nothing I can do to fix it. I’ll never get to return home.” I paused, realizing that with every word Nikki’s smile was leaving her face. I quickly reached my hand forward to cup her face. “But now that I think about it? I’m unique, with cool abilities, some that we probably haven’t even discovered. I have the freedom to do what I want with my life; it’s more freedom than I ever would have had back in the real world. Most importantly, I have someone that I love, who accepts me for who I am. So I guess I am happy.”

I noticed a few tears glistening in her eyes that she quickly wiped away. “I’m glad. I know you were really unhappy in the beginning; I was so worried that you still hated all of this.”

“It was still wrong of them to kidnap me and experiment on me without giving me a choice, but my life is better for it,” I responded, smiling and started to eat my own food. Taste was something I still hadn’t fully regained; I got vague ideas of flavor, but it was a whole body experience rather than being centralized to my tongue. “I only wish I could go back to the outside world and make use of this new body. I feel like...In a world of unique people, I’m just another experiment, you know?”

“I do. But is it really that different than what it was like to live in the world before you were experimented on? You were just another human there. Here, you’re the one and only slime girl in a sea of furries and nekos and ferals,” Nikki pointed out, and it made me feel a little bit better.

We finished our food and returned to the house, falling into bed almost immediately. We’d only been able to make love the first time; after that, we were conscious of how watchful the lab employees were of us. 

It was our first time to be together in private.

Things heated up quickly, and I tossed her clothes away to the floor, pulling her on top of me onto the bed. It was our bed, our home, and we could finally just be. My hands roamed her body, gently squeezing her breasts, running my thumbs over her nipples. She did the same, and I felt her nails- more like claws- gently flicking over the peaks of my tits, giving the delightful sensation of pleasure and pain.

I had trouble keeping her body from sinking into mine; I wanted to be one with her, and I was fighting that instinct. I wanted time to enjoy her first.

I slid my hands over her sides and down her back, memorizing the feel of her soft skin. There were a small amount of freckles, and I traced them, trying to imagine what patterns they could make. She was so beautiful to me. I’d never been with a woman before her, but it had changed my life. I couldn’t imagine ever being with a man again. The way we understood one another was deeper, more intense.

I brushed my fingers over the base of her tail and she shuddered; I ran my nails through the fur, giving gentle scratches. She shifted on top of me, arching into the sensations. I’d been told that the base of the tail was an erogenous zone for cats, and I was pleased to see that she’d inherited that with her transformation. I scratched harder, working the tips of my fingers in circles. 

She was moaning and grinding against my belly, already hard for me. It reminded me of something I’d wanted to show her.

“I discovered something when I was playing around with my shapeshifting last night,” I told her mischievously. She pulled back, giving me an inquisitive look. I concentrated on reforming my slime, adjusting my body beneath her as I did. Within a few moments, I had a new piece of my body- a cock that rivaled her’s. They were pressed together, and I wrapped my hand around the both of them, rubbing against her.

She gasped and responded in kind, thrusting in time with me and into my hand. I didn’t feel the same pleasure from it that I did when she was inside me, but the image of it was hot. I looked down between us, watching the heads moving against one another in the same rhythm. I let my slime soften a bit so that it could slide against her easier, leaving a small slick of pink goo on her skin.

“That’s so fucking hot,” she groaned, thrusting faster against me. Her head tilted back and her mouth remained open while she gasped from the pleasure. I gripped her ass with my free hand, squeezing the luscious cheeks while we teased one another.

“I want you inside me,” I told her, panting. This was something I’d wanted to try, but the ache for her was growing beyond what I could withstand. I let the cock that I’d formed sink back into my body, wrapping my legs around her waist. I didn’t let her in yet; I savored the feeling of her pressed against my sex, warm and solid. 

She bucked against me and I let her sink in, gasping from how good that completion felt. She was made to fit inside of me like this, and I was made to take her. She leaned down to kiss me, not moving; we both enjoyed what it felt like to just be one, for her to be buried within me. We could take our time with this, unlike the first time that we had been together.

So she started out slow, pushing in and pulling out like she was feeling every part of me. As I’d done before, my slime clung to her shaft, the tiny parts massaging and tugging at the skin on a micro level. She could have stayed still and my body would have done the work, but the combination of her moving and the tiny suckling of each cell was overwhelming. 

“That’s it, lose yourself in me,” I whispered to her, clinging tightly to her while she leaned over me. I arched up against her, wanting to be as close to her as I could. I ground my hips back against her with every thrust, wanting her cock deep inside. My slime fully coated it, moving over it in waves, intending to drain her completely dry. I hungered for that completion.

She sped up, her arms trembling from the ecstasy running through her body. Her eyes were glazed over while they stared into me, but were so full of love; I looked back into them, trying to convey my own feelings. I was drowning in pleasure; nothing had felt better to me than her fucking me. I shuddered each time her body slammed into mine, the impact sending ripples through my form.

I was getting closer, and I could tell she was, too. Her thrusts were becoming more erratic, losing the steady rhythm that she’d kept up until that moment. Her cock was throbbing inside me, pulsing with every beat of her heart. I bounced against her, locking my legs around her hips to ensure she stayed deep inside me. “That’s it, my love, cum in me,” I whispered against her ear.

It was enough to push her over the edge. I felt her shiver and her legs lock as she gave a final push inside, sheathed completely in my slime. It milked every drop of her as she spilled into me, the warmth spreading through my body as soon as I started to absorb it. The feeling of it caused my body to spasm, tightening around her shaft, coating it completely in my own pink fluids.

We lay there panting, clinging to one another, entirely spent. Something felt different about the way that my body was absorbing her fluids, but I couldn’t place what it was. She pulled away from me and I snuggled up against her, resting my head on her shoulder.

I listened to her heartbeat slow and her breathing become more even as she drifted off into sleep, but I was too wired to follow. I looked down at my body where I could see her seed in small, round pools, unmoving in my abdomen. 

The last time we’d done this, my body had consumed it, absorbing it into me much as I did food. I was fascinated that it wasn’t happening this time.

I eventually fell asleep, and when I woke up the next day, Nikki was gone; I guessed she was at work. I made breakfast for myself and saw that my body absorbed it like normal- but her cum from last night was still visible in my belly, right where my womb would be if I still had it. Now, however, there were small ridges forming around it, like my body was isolating it from the rest.

It felt different, too. I pressed my fingers on top of my “skin”, and felt little bumps where the ridges were forming. It had separated into six little orbs, all containing little bits of the white liquid. No matter how I concentrated, I couldn’t move them, or try to form them into something else like I could with the rest of my slime. 

What was happening?

I didn’t want to go back to the labs so soon, but I couldn’t hide that something was strange in my body from Nikki. If she noticed it, she would say something, or try to persuade me to see a doctor. This was only the second time that we’d made love; perhaps the first time had been a fluke when I’d absorbed it as I had.

I had an idea. Keeping my arm rigid, I pushed it inside of my body, pulling out one of the orbs that had formed. I held it in my hand, staring at it. The cum swirled inside of it slowly, and as I watched, the orb seemed to be gently pulsing on its own. I certainly wasn’t controlling it.

Disturbed by this, I reached into me and pulled out the rest of them. All six of them rested in my lap, each roughly the size of a kiwi. They were all wiggling in a way that was barely perceptible. I had no sense of them outside of my body, just as I’d had no way of making them move inside of me, either. 

As a test, I tried to remove some of my regular slime from inside of my body, but found that I couldn’t just grab it and pull like I could with the small orbs. They were made of something different.

I had the urge to hide them. I picked them up, cradling them in my arms and searching around the house for a place to stash them that Nikki wouldn’t find. Everywhere seemed too obvious; there was no cabinet that I could be fairly certain wouldn’t be opened. Besides, these things were part of my body. I didn’t want them too far away from me in case I needed to put them back in.

I went to the backyard, and noticed a small shed that Nikki hadn’t mentioned. I opened it, and found it to be completely empty. There were empty shelves on the walls, and a few cabinets in the back with a small layer of dust. I cleaned out one of the bottom cabinets and put the orbs in there, staring at them a little while longer.

I felt a tug in my body towards them, but it was emotional more than physical. I didn’t want to leave them alone.

I closed the cabinet and went back inside, trying to parse through my feelings. For some reason, I considered putting things out there with them, like a blanket. I didn’t see the point; I didn’t get hot or cold anymore, so why would those parts of my body? Plus, I had no feeling from them. Perhaps they were just... cysts or something similar that had formed. Maybe my body had rejected Nikki’s seed that time.

When Nikki returned home that night we went to the grocery store, and I found myself fretting the entire time I was away from the house. As soon as we got back, I snuck away to check on them.

Was I imagining it, or were they bigger?

They were definitely bigger- but not by much. As I looked inside them, I noticed less of the white liquid, and that the outer ridge had become a darker pink than the rest of it. I tried to poke my finger into it, but it wouldn’t give; I only made a slight indention in the goo that bounced right back to its normal form.

The pink slime inside was moving, swirling with the remnants of the cum. It was slowly occurring to me what I was seeing.

I backed away, trying to quell the panic in my chest. No, it couldn’t be what I was imagining. I just needed to show these to Nikki and get her opinion. I picked one of the little orbs up and brought it inside, approaching her. She was humming, putting away the groceries that I’d abandoned to go check on whatever these things were.

“Nikki, I need to talk to you,” I started. She quickly turned, looking alarmed at how I’d chosen to begin the conversation. I held up the small orb, still ever so slightly wiggling in my hand. “After we fucked last night, six of these things formed in my body. They were bumpy and different from the rest of my slime, so I...took them out...and they’re weird.”

She reached out and took it from me, looking over it in curiosity. “What do you think it is, Ela?” She asked me, holding it very gently. “It feels like you do, and it’s warm, and...Oh god is it moving?”

“Yeah. I think...” I swallowed. I didn’t know how to answer her. I felt like I’d sound insane. “I think they’re eggs. I can’t feel the slime in them like I can feel the rest of my body, and when they were inside me I couldn’t manipulate them. They’re not me anymore, so they have to be something else. With how they are forming...I can’t think of what else they could be.”

Nikki handed it back to me, clearly unsure what to think. She didn’t answer, crossing her arms and just staring at the little thing wiggling in my hand. It took a long time, but she spoke. “We have no way of knowing for sure, but we should take them to the labs-”

“No!” The idea of that immediately made me panic, and I held it close to my chest. “Think about it, Nikki. If they aren’t eggs, they might keep me for observation because of how strange this whole thing is. They might forbid us from cohabitating or having sex again. If they are eggs, they’re going to want to experiment on them and do all kinds of weird things and I don’t want that.” I paused and took a deep breath, realizing how attached I already was to these things. It was an instinct I couldn’t ignore. I didn’t say it, but I became more certain they were eggs.

“Then what do you want to do?” Nikki asked, sounding tired. “If they’re eggs, are we just going to keep them until they...hatch? And then what? We would have six children of unknown make. Are they going to be slimes like you, or human like me? Some combination of the two? What would they eat? It’s not like you’re going to produce breastmilk or something.”

“They seem to be growing rapidly. They formed last night and were the size of a kiwi when I put them up; now they’re the size of an apple.” I held it up, and noticed that all of the white liquid was gone- it was only the very light pink slime swirling inside in steady circles. “If we need help, we’ll go to the labs, but... I want to see what happens with them on my own.”

“Don’t I get a say in this, as their other parent?” Nikki asked me. She reached out for the egg and I hesitantly handed it over. She stared down at it, then looked up at me. “I knew things were fast with us, but this is... More than I bargained for. I don’t want to leave or anything, but I’m scared. I wish we could just have help from the start.”

“I don’t want to risk losing them.” I said quietly. “The labs aren’t going to have their best interest in mine, or mine. They’re going to just want to study them.”

“I know you didn’t get to know him very well, but I think Doctor Glasman would help us and keep this quiet,” Nikki said, running her fingers over the surface of the egg. “I’ll ask him to come here, and we can get his opinion on what to do. If nothing else, he might be able to help us figure out how to care for the eggs. They might need food or something.”

I recognized that Nikki was right and agreed to her proposal. We moved the rest of the eggs inside, lining a box with a blanket and placing them inside. We kept them with us throughout the house, watching them while we spent the evening with the television and one another.

The next day, while Nikki was gone, Doctor Glasman came. He examined the eggs and sat with one on the couch, rolling it from hand to hand. I tried not to snatch it from him; he was clearly doing something besides just playing with it.

“I’d agree with your assessment. These are eggs.” He handed it back to me, and I placed it with the others in the box. “I had some time to get acquainted with how your slime worked in the labs. These aren’t as malleable as you are on the surface, though the inside looks to be made of the same material. I suspect that your body was primed to produce them, and given DNA that they could use, they started to form separate entities. They don’t appear as if they could absorb anything; my guess is that they will grow rapidly and require feeding once they hatch. We don’t know what the infants will be like, so I suggest acquiring formula first. Treat them like you would any other baby, though I suspect their care will be much more simple.” He paused. “Your digestion is very efficient, with your body absorbing everything you take in; I suspect they will be the same way. Keep me updated through texts about their growth, and once they hatch I’d like to examine them on a semi-regular basis until we know what they’ll become.”

I nodded in understanding, and he smiled. “Congratulations, by the way. You’re one of the first experiments to reproduce, and it appears that you’re making more slimes. It’s an interesting development to be sure. I understand your hesitance to reveal these to the labs, but you’re going to need help; this house is not big enough for a couple and six children.”

“How do I prevent myself from having more of them?” I asked quietly. “I doubt normal birth control would work for me.”

“You’re right. I think your safer bet is to prevent Nikki from depositing DNA inside you. It’s impressive that this happened at all; with her stage of transition, we normally don’t expect fertility.” He stood up, starting for the door. “I’d suggest telling the labs sooner rather than later. I can promise you that we won’t keep you there; we don’t have the kind of facilities for a mother and six children. We will, however, find you a large home here and do our best to keep the children healthy.”

I nodded again, and he left. I put the box in my lap, staring at the orange-sized orbs jiggling inside. He was right.

Lady Wiggles came over, peeking her head into the box. She jumped in, and I almost panicked again- until she laid on top of them, purring. I was worried she might crush them, but she didn’t seem to be hurting them, or trying to eat them. I decided to let her stay.

When Nikki came home, we discussed the plans of telling the labs, and I gave Doctor Glasman the go ahead. Within a few hours, there were scientists and doctors in my house, passing my eggs back and forth. They were all being surprisingly gentle; they stayed within my sight, sensing how anxious I was about all of this.

They decided that Doctor Glasman would remain on as my doctor and the doctor of the little ones, and promised they’d be coming by once a day to check on the progress. 

They found us a new house- massive, with a master bedroom and six rooms. I was worried that with the increase in size I’d need to pay rent, but they assured me that it would be free as long as I promised to let the labs continue monitoring my situation. It wasn’t furnished, and so I spent the better part of a week turning two rooms into nurseries(the most cribs I could fit into any of them was three). Soon, each egg had its own crib to rest in, which they needed. They’d grown to the size of cantaloupes and no longer fit in the box.

The eggs remained see through, and I watched as the swirling slime within started to form into something. It was slow at first, but soon they formed into obvious infants, half curled inside of the egg. They weren’t well defined except for the head and the torso; no one could see limbs. Plus, their forms seemed to wiggle a lot. They didn’t have the kind of control to make arms and legs out of the goo.

Two weeks from when they’d first formed in my body, the first one hatched. I had been sensing something was off with them and refused to leave, hovering over them and watching them jiggling violently back and forth. The slime split open, and the infant fell out into the crib, immediately sticking to the wood.

I picked it up, finding that it didn’t stick to me. Holding it in one arm, I quickly texted Doctor Glasman, and he arrived within the hour. By then, the rest of them had started to hatch, and he watched as the final two lay in their cribs. We were in awe; they moved around the crib by sliding around it, clearly looking for something.

Nikki handed me six bottles of formula, staring in awe at the cribs. We looked at one another and squeezed hands, both excited and terrified of what the future held. We were the first experiments to breed like this; if we weren’t careful, there was no telling how many slimes we could put into the world.

I’d started to secretly plan around that. If I had enough slime girls, could we free the labs?

I was excited to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do plan on making another chapter after this! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first transformation fic; I hope y'all like it.


End file.
